


Pirates

by desole (tearyxz)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, and the rest of got7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Got7 are pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates

 

Bambam jerked awake from his scouting post high up in the crow’s nest as the ship pitched violently, clashing metal and a clamor of voices sounding from below. He stumbled as he tried to stand, their ship jerking and rocking from some sort of an impact. Bambam felt a sinking feeling as he peered cautiously over the side of the nest to see all hell had broken loose on their ship; unfamiliar pirates were clashing with their own crew on the deck. Guilt settled in his stomach; of course something had to happen when he was supposed to be on the lookout.

A glance to his left revealed the enemy ship; a large black monstrosity that easily dwarfed their own. He could see the grappling hooks that had been thrown to attach their ships using thick rope, confirming his suspicions that they were the ones under attack. Squinting, Bambam tried to make out the script on the side of the ship.

 _Nigrum Fortunae_.

Shit.

The _Black Fortune_.

Bambam immediately swung down, cursing as he climbed deftly down the mast. When their ship shuddered again, Bambam only clung tighter to the ropes, unfazed as he continued his descent.

He jumped down when he neared the ship deck, immediately snagging the arm of their kitchen boy, Youngjae ,who had been running past with a terrified look on his face.

“What’s happening?” Bambam asked urgently, tugging Youngjae to temporarily hide behind a stack of crates.

“They, they blew a hole in the side of our ship!” Youngjae replied breathlessly, eyes wide with panic.

“What do they want?!”

“They, they said something about us l-looting on their t-territory or whatever and demanded we hand over a-all our treasure.” Youngjae stammered.

“Why didn’t Jr just hand it over! We’re talking about the _Black Fortune_ here! We’re getting destroyed!” Bambam asked, frustrated.

“Because their captain insulted our ship name!” Youngjae practically wailed. “Of course Captain couldn’t stand someone insulting ‘his lady’!”

“Ughh okay,” Bambam sighed, pulling Youngjae out from their hiding spot. “Go, go help fix the ship or whatever you were told to do.”

“What are you going to do?!” Youngjae asked worriedly as Bambam turned to dash off. “You don’t know how to fight either!”

“I’m gonna slap some sense into our stupid Captain before our ship sinks!” Bambam hollered back over his shoulder, nimbly ducking out of the way of an errant, flying sword.

It wasn’t hard to find the two captains who were currently duking it out; of course they had to be on the raised upper deck, swords flying as insults were tossed back in forth in a simultaneous verbal battle.

“So I heard your real name is _Jaebum,_ eh _?_ What a pathetically ordinary name for the supposedly almighty Captain of the notorious _Black Fortune_.” Jr taunted as he jabbed forward continuously.

“Don’t call me that,” JB growled, striking back in retaliation and forcing Jr on the defensive.

So far they appeared equally matched, but Bambam knew it wouldn’t last long as he dashed up the steps in an attempt to reach them. Despite being Captain, JB wasn’t known to be the best swordsman. Instead, the _Black Fortune_ ’s notorious ace was–

“Heyy cutie,” a voice drawled to his left, and Bambam turned to see a sword pointed straight at his throat.

Bambam froze, nearly going cross-eyed as he stared down at the tip of glinting metal. As his gaze focused on the face behind, Bambam let another string of curses leave his mouth.

Jackson.

There was no mistaking it. The pirate’s reputation well preceded himself, and any sailor, much less pirate, that didn’t live in a hole had heard of the swordsman with the black bandana interwoven with pure gold. Jackson, arguably the best man with a sword out on the seven seas. _Black Fortune_ ’s ace.

In other words, Bambam was screwed. And by extension, their entire ship was screwed (yes Bambam was that important, who else would stop their idiotic captain).

“Tsk tsk, what foul language for such a cutie like you,” Jackson was grinning, eyes predatory as he stepped closer.

“W-w-w-what do you want?” Bambam stuttered, unconsciously backing up as Jackson moved closer.

“The key, of course.” Jackson advanced still closer, the tip of his sword steady as it followed Bambam who was inching backwards.

“W-what key?” Dammit, he was starting to sound like Youngjae with all his stuttering.

Jackson pressed forward until the railing was digging into his back. Bambam stiffened, trying not to flinch as Jackson leaned in close, breath coming out in warm puffs against his ear.

“The key to the treasure, of course,” Jackson whispered, adjusting his blade so Bambam could feel the icy pressure against his neck. “Your captain said it was hidden somewhere special on the boat, care to show me where it is, cutie?”

“R-r-r-right, t-t-the key.” Bambam’s mind raced. Yes, there was a key that opened the locked room to the treasure, but Jr wore it on a chain around his neck at all times. It wasn’t hidden on the boat.

Right then. _Bluffing it is,_ Bambam thought as Jackson’s lips brushed against his ear, shivering.

Two could play this game.

“I’ll show you where it is,” Bambam forced his voice to be even, congratulating himself when there was no stutter.

“Really? You’d do that for me, cutie?” Jackson backed off, voice smug and sword relaxed but Bambam wasn’t fooled; he knew if he made one wrong move, it’d be up against his neck again in an instant.

“No loyalty to your captain? Not going to try to talk your way out of this?” Jackson asked.

Bambam scoffed.

“I’d like to keep my head attached to my body, thank you very much. And besides, my captain’s an idiot. If he didn’t insist on naming our ship _JrRules_ we wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place.” Bambam muttered.

Jackson guffawed. “Alrighty then, cutie, glad ya know. Show the way and after you then, if ya please.”

Bambam swore inwardly as he felt Jackson’s sword rest casually on his shoulder again as he walked down the steps, Jackson humming as he followed behind. So he wasn’t going to be carelessly overconfident. Dammit.

Well, here goes.

“Ya know, I’m not the only cutie here.” Bambam drawled, stopping as he looked at Jackson over his shoulder. He winked as he turned to face Jackson completely. “Yer pretty good-lookin’ yerself.” He did an exaggerated onceover, grinning cockily as he winked again.

Jackson looked surprised at Bambam’s sudden boldness, but quickly recovered with a confident smirk. “I am, aren’t I?”

“You really are,” Bambam lowered his voice as he edged closer to Jackson. He licked his lips, smug as he watched Jackson’s eyes darting down to fixate on his tongue.

Bambam slowly started to lean in, continuously wetting his lips as he teased with his tongue. Jackson’s eyes were trained on the moistness, a feral look in his eyes as he unconsciously leaned in as well. Bambam could feel the sword on his shoulder slipping off…just a little bit more…

Now there was almost no space between them and Bambam purposefully breathed heavier, breath puffing against Jackson’s lips. He puckered up and Jackson’s eyes began to flutter shut, leaning in decisively to capture…

The moment Jackson’s eyes closed completely Bambam struck, kneeing Jackson in the place that hurt most before jumping back. Jackson crumpled, cupping his family jewels as he let out a strangled yell.

“GAAACK YOU SONOFA–”

Bambam giggled as he watched Jackson writhe in pain. “Sorry hotstuff, low blow I know, but…”

He trailed off, amusement turning into shock as Jackson struggled to stand, a murderous look in his eyes.

“Ohhh cutie. Bad decision. Reeeal back decision.” His hand reached for his dropped sword.

Bambam was outta there.

“OH NUH-HUH CUTIE YOU DO NOT JUST KICK WANG JACKSON IN THE BALLS AND GET AWAY WITH IT!”

Bambam flinched at the volume of Jackson’s voice as he sprinted away, a glance over his shoulder revealing the furious pirate limping at top speed behind him.

Bambam’s mind worked frantically; if he was caught he was _dead_.

As he rounded a corner, the main mast loomed up ahead of him and Bambam smirked.

He immediately began to climb, hand over hand moving deftly as he practically flew up the pole. When he reached the crow’s nest, he balanced carefully on top of the railing, showing off his confidence as he grinned down at a panting Jackson below.

“Heyyy hotstuff! Want the key? Come and get it! Are all those muscles just for show?” He yelled down. He could tell Jackson was hesitating despite his fury; his sword would be of no use to him as he climbed. Boosted by a confidence he only had when he was up in the sails, Bambam added another sentence.

“Want _this?_ ” He gestured to himself. “Come and get it!”

Even with the distance between them Bambam could see the fire ignite in Jackson’s eyes.

“Alright, cutie, dontcha worry, Jackson’s comin’,” he yelled, tucking his sword into his belt. “Ya better be ready, cutie, ‘cause I’m not happy with the stunt ya pulled earlier.”

“Surrre,” Bambam yelled back, and his confidence was not faked; he grew up handling the sails, the ropes, and climbing the masts. This was his turf.

Bambam began to climb out onto a sail rather than go higher, easily adjusting his body to every sway of the wood. Perched comfortably on an edge, he watched, amused, as Jackson slowly began his ascent. The pirate was strong, that much was for sure, but he was also slightly off balance, and kept peeking down nervously.

Suddenly, the ship shuddered again, much more violently than before. Jackson let out a yell of surprise, nearly losing his footing but managed to grab on tightly with his arms as his feet scrabbled for purchase. Bambam was fine, but a bad feeling began creeping up his spine.

Grabbing a rope, he swung towards fore topsail. As the wind whipped through his hair, it also brought a smell other than the tang of the salty sea.

Smoke.

Smoke was billowing from the front of the ship and Bambam watched horrified as the fore staysail caught on fire. The fire consumed the white billowing canvas within seconds, flames licking up the ropes only at a slightly slower pace as it advanced steadily towards the fore topsail.

The moment Bambam’s feet landed on the beam of the fore topsail he kicked off again, swinging back towards the main mast.

And Jackson.

Bambam was surprised to see the man had actually surpassed his current height, a determined look on his face as he grasped a rope, clearly intending to follow Bambam but not yet realizing he was already swinging back.

“Stop!” Bambam yelled desperately. The entire bottom of the foremast was up in flames, and the fire was already spreading to the main mast.

Jackson didn’t hear him, but fortunately he didn’t have to. A resounding CRACK resonated in air and the ship jerked. The deck below them splintered and cracked, and now the hissing of the fire became audible even from their height.

Jackson abandoned the rope to hug the mast instead, eyes wide as Bambam landed somewhere below him.

“BLOODY KRAKEN!” he cursed.

Bambam’s heart was hammering as he took stock of situation, completely ignoring the swearing, panicking pirate above him.

“We need to get down!” Jackson yelled, already clambering down to Bambam’s level frantically.

“NO!” Bambam rejected. “The fire will have spread to the bottom of the main mast by then!”

“Then what?”

It only took Bambam another second to make a decision.

“Follow me!”

Bambam scrambled to the other side of the main mast, frantically untangling ropes, handing Jackson one as he himself gripped another. The fact that they were supposed to be enemies already forgotten.

“Hold onto this to help keep your balance, all we’re gonna do is walk out to the end of this beam and jump overboard, okay?”

Jackson’s eyes widened, and for the first time fear shone in his eyes.

“But this thing is so narrow!”

“We’ll be fine,” Bambam assured hurriedly, pushing Jackson in front of him. “Just hold onto the rope. You go first.”

“But–”

“No time for buts!” The fire was already licking up and the main mast, and Jackson gulped.

“Okay, okay, I’m going.”

They advanced out on the beam, Bambam holding his rope loosely while Jackson gripped his like a lifeline. Despite Jackson’s nervousness, they made relatively good time. However, with still about eight feet left until the end of the beam, the ropes were at their limit.

“What now?” Jackson asked, panicked.

“Just let go of the rope! You’re fine!” Bambam made to take the rope out of his hand.

“No! Are you crazy! I’ll fall!” Jackson protested, clinging to his rope.

“There’s no time!”

“But–”

BOOOOOOOM

The entire ship shook as a result of what was obviously and explosion of some sort. Now, the fear finally reached Bambam as well.

“Shit the fire must have reached where the gunpowder was stored! Jackson we need to get off before the ship explodes!”

With that realization, Jackson dropped his rope, but immediately snatched up Bambam’s hand instead.

“You better not let me fall,” he said seriously, hand squeezing Bambam’s so tight it was cutting off his circulation.

Bambam opened his mouth to respond, but before he could Jackson had already turned, pulling Bambam along in a run as he covered the last eight feet in three impossibly long strides, launching themselves over the side of the boat within seconds.

Bambam grinned as felt the familiar rush of air past his face, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to brace himself for the impact. Both hands squeezed tighter.

It hurt. Slamming into water from that height at that speed _hurt_. Bambam felt the precious air he just took in get knocked right out of his lungs and he resisted his immediate reflex to inhale, but he wasn’t completely successful. The seawater burned his lungs, and now Bambam tried to stop himself from coughing, from inhaling more water, but the reflex was unstoppable as he choked underwater, more and more of the salty liquid pouring into his lungs and he fought to–

Suddenly he was yanked up out of the water, arms guided to a plank of wood to cling to as he hacked his lungs up. Bambam couldn’t focus on anything except for air, sweet sweet air as he gulped it in, wheezing.

“Ya know, cutie, I like this wet dog look on ya too.”

It was only now that Bambam noticed the arm around his waist supporting him. He turned to look at Jackson tiredly, but it was their ship caught his eye first.

Or rather, lack of their ship that caught his attention. His eyes widened, mouth gaping as he took in the sight of the wreck in front of him, a mass of splintered wood floating in front of them all that remained of _JrRules_. However, the _Black Fortune_ appeared to be mostly intact, the side of it only slightly charred.

“Sorry, it blew up when you were busy choking,” Jackson said carefully.

Bambam stared a moment longer before tearing his eyes to look at Jackson, a resigned smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “ _JrRules_ was a stupid name anyways.”

Jackson looked shocked at Bambam’s response, gaping before letting out his signature guffaw. “Man now I wasn’t expecting you to say that!” He sized up Bambam again, a glint of admiration in his eyes now.

“Say, cutie, now that yer ship’s gone, feel like joinin’ a new crew?”

Bambam grinned.

“My name’s not cutie. It’s Bambam.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
